Let Him Play
by sofiaaf
Summary: Sebastian is an arrogant yet perfect demon, and very a bored one too. The Undertaker is just the right person to put him in his place and have some fun on the way.


**Title:** Let him play

**A/N:** This was written before our final goodbyes (me and my sister are on Erasmus now, Versailles, in France), so it has a very special meaning to me. Also, I was the slowest one on the group... again... but I like to believe I make it up with quality ^-^! Have fun please!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: ** Anneko Sutcliff, Death! (.net/u/837807/Anneko)

**Original Idea:**Undertaker/Sebastian, struggle for domination :D (I mean, only until Sebs get that the Undertaker is a legendary shinigami, I'd say).

**Warning: **Strong mature content.

* * *

Damp and dark, the streets were no place to be in. Dangerous and smelly and slippery, it was easy to be caught by the wrong people. Such a terrible night to have as a rest from work. No virgin girl getting out of the church, no chubby rosy boy getting in, nobody interesting to play with. Of course it couldn't be helped, his master only had the kindness of letting him loosen the tie when the day (night, more like it) was completely unsightly and dead. He tended to get more irritable during rainy days, and it seemed that THAT night Sebastian had gone a little too far with the teasing. No problem anyway, it was a promise of a very fun time with his master when he calmed down. A kind of punishment serving as an apology.

With nothing else to do, he turned to the dark corners to try ad find a dry place to protect himself from that annoying rain. He found it not far away from where he had stood. Why he had walked directly to that place remained a mystery for a long time after. Or maybe only for him. The owner of the place was already expecting him for hours.

-Why, welcome Shitsuji-san. kukukukuku- It was heard from behind the closed door, which put some doubts inside his unclean mind.

-How did you know it was me, Undertaker-san?

-Hihi. Now, now, such formalities don't suit our situation, do they? Lets just say... a little crimson bird told me.

-Oh really? I told young master to get rid of those exotic gifts he's been receiving from his admires, but he doesn't listen! Now, I've never heard of such a dirty-mouthed red parrot amongst the gifts...- A red strand of neatly kept hair peeked out from a corner, and a sad face appeared.

-Sebas-chan, it was stronger than me... I'm sooooo sorry! You don't know how THIS man...- He pointed to the Undertaker for seconds, then he put his hands over his mouth and run to the silver-haired man's chest, burying his face into it, and letting his head be softly petted.- Much more than a man, such a strong and big GOOOOOOOOOD!- Then he parted from the sacred Adonis in front of him as if he had the plague, letting him with his arms stretched out. -He wanted to know, I had to tell him... i-it's not like I can just say no... he-he commands whoever he wants...

-OOOOOOOOOOH! He knows sweety, now you can go to your chirpy happy life and leave us, I have work to do!- The, usually stubborn and disobedient, shinigami obeyed the request as if it was a matter-of-life-or-death order. -Hihihi, niiiiice! Now, you and me mister Sebastian. Are you having a nice day?

-It's true what they say about long hair and short mind, stupid shinigami...

-Please don't start offending my pet boy, will you? There wasn't much he could do, kukuku, once the request was made... they just can't seem to deny me anything, cute little things!

-Oh please don't start that. It's not like you had him under a spell!

-I wouldn't need such a thing, mind you! Experience always makes up for whatever you would have lacked before. I don't need a spell to achieve what I want, I only need my powers of persuasion, ask mister William, last week it was him... not that he'll tell you anything, he doesn't speak much about his moments of... lets call it relaxing moments shall we?

-Got tired of the holy ones?- It wasn't a bitter tone, just an indifferent one, he went to the Undertaker's for some amusement, but what was about to happen seemed so damned obvious, he didn't feel like playing with it.

-Now now, mister butler, are we having second thoughts? What was it you came here for after all?- What the hell did those shinigami find interesting in that twisted voice of his? He sounded as if he was going to burst into an orgasm, or laughter, at any moment..

-Lets get it over with, bend over and let me pleasure you the way, I know, those shinigami sissy's are unable to.- He was expecting for something more exciting, something surprising and fun. Not that anything would have fulfilled these standards, in his boredom state anyway.

-I don't think so, my friend. Kukuku. You see, that's not how I usually work and hihihi, this is going to be so much fun! Do promise to bring you little master next time, let's give him a coming of age party shall we? He could learn some things... HAHAHAHAHA!

-Whatever you feel better with.- He wasn't, of course, considering the proposal, just making conversation while he approached his target.

When he was close enough, the demon put his hands on the other one's shoulders, starting to pull him closer. Only the Undertaker was faster, and when Sebastian was supposed to be only halfway through the action, his partner was already taking his mouth, tongue and throat as his own. Trying to regain control over the situation, the dark haired man turned their bodies to the nearest coffin and threw them both down. With the rush he didn't calculate well, and they both fell on the ground. The taller male didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his back was smashed onto the ground sending the first wave of pain throughout his whole body.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, That's it shitsuji-san...PAIN!

-Oh, you want pain?- H went for his mouth deeper next. Lips, tongue, nose, cheeks, chin... nothing was free. Everything close to the mouth was violently explored, assaulted, ripped, torn apart. There was no denying it, Sebastian was a feral lover, an atrociously wild lover. But also such a refreshingly unexperienced young one. Beast-like in his love only because he was thirsty for pasion, famished for experience, begging for teachings, HIS teachings.

-Little boy demon kukukukuku...

He was a little boy, trying to overpower an old wise warrior. Oh such a disgusting twisted thought, the old decrepit man, overpowering the little childlike boy. A crazy old fart drooling over such a tender young flesh. Letting the younger one have his way. Until he himself got too tired to fight and found out the shame he was bringing to himself... But no, the Undertaker was neither old nor wise, not in body nor in mind. We was more like a God, not like those little imitations of the divine, those poor things had a lot to learn too, but THEY knew their place... Nor the man in front of him was a young princely shepherd boy, no Endimion there... pity. No, that one was like a reckless teenager with a VERY twisted mind. And he liked to play games too! Only THAT one was going to be more of a lesson of humbleness for him than anything else.

Pinned to the ground so close to the coffin they were supposed to have landed on, he kept savoring the sharp pain he was feeling. He had to give him that, the demon knew how to bring pleasure out of pain, giving the first blow fast and mercilessly, but letting it last until he saw shiny stars of all colors. Such nice sharp teeth gone to waste, he was using nothing of them. Cutting? Please, he could be slashing his mouth from side to side, shredding his throat until there was nothing left, even thought he kept his sinful mouth on the same damn place. He would have to punish that mouth after, and teach him how to plant serious pain and make it flourish. But then the young demon got inventive, and the sharp pain made its way down without leaving his neck. Between his legs, blood was gushing furiously.

-Learned how to use your nails hum? Nice... hum warm!- More like burning hot. His blood was making it's way down his legs. -So hot... so thick...

Every shard of pain was a gift in form of a wave of pleasure, worthy of a god like him. A poisonous gift he was going to give back... multiplied by thousands more.

He couldn't wait any longer, rising from the floor, holding the dark haired man on his arms, and putting him inside the coffin, he resumed the kiss, only with himself one control now. The poor thing didn't have time to react, his eyes bore in them the sudden realization that everything until now had been just a game, just him being made fun of. A toy.

The Undertaker kept Sebastian still with just one hand, it was no easy deal though, the cute thing thought he could regain the power he never had. He grabbed some items from the table beside them and opened Sebastian's mouth.

-Naughty doggies that bite don't get sweet rewards you know? Hihihi- His newly acquired slave had only time to gag before a handful of pepper was forced into his mouth. It was very unpleasant, and he heard humans put that in their food... he felt like throwing up and started to drool. -Fufufufufufu, now that's what I call a gooood boy! Let's have some more fun with you, ok?- He dug his long nails on Sebastian's chest and run them all the way down to his stomach. He then kept scratching his shoulders and arms repeatedly while his teeth made small rivers of blood down the butler's legs. -Some more fun now? Wouldn't you wish your stupid shinigami parrot was here to ease my need? To satisfy my desires? Anyway, anyone other than YOU?- He kept him down with his knee now. With his both hands, he smashed and scratched the white wounded body with salt.

The yell that was heard from his place started rumors of sinister killings, inside the sinister store, throughout the whole city. It made him fell more exited, and turned on, than ever. For a long time he had imagined how it would be to bring pain to that stoic creature, now he had found out that it was even more fun than with little William, and the game was just starting. He knew Sebastian had had his adventures with the pretty red haired shinigami, and how much he wanted to try and reach the clean freak one's limits.

-Now, for some REAL fun shitsuji-san, bend over and let me pleasure you the way, I know, those shinigami sissy's are unable to! kukukukuku


End file.
